


Guidance of the Heart

by amostprofoundquiet



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna Week (Disney), F/F, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amostprofoundquiet/pseuds/amostprofoundquiet
Summary: A chance meeting deep in the forest brought Anna and Elsa into each other's lives. When a call beckons, Anna and Elsa set off on a journey into the Enchanted Forest.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. I Will Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Elsanna Week in January 2020. Finally had time to post this. Since I tried to cram a big idea into seven chapters, there is going to be time skips and a lot of plot holes.

Anna remembered the first time she saw her. Being the little troublemaker that she was, she snuck out of the castle during nighttime. As her younger self would always say, ‘the sky’s awake, so I’m awake.’ Though she knew her parents would ground her for life if they ever found out, little six-year-old Anna found the thrill of being caught even more alluring. So, she ventured into the forest after using the super-secret passage she saw when she accidentally fired off a miniature catapult. Anna snuck out plenty of times, but this time she had a gut feeling that something magical would happen.

When Anna arrived in the forest, she noticed what looked like streams of snow flowing and weaving through the trees. Anna felt like being awestruck was an understatement. No words could describe such beauty Anna saw that night. Anna followed the snow deeper into the forest. She felt as if they were leading her towards something. Or someone.

Anna gasped when she saw someone, not much older than her, dance and moved their hands in such a poetic way that Anna wasn’t even sure what that meant. Add to that, that the fact that this mysterious child seemed to be in control of the snow. Anna heard of spirits and magic, but to think she would be fortunate enough to witness such acts of beauty.

Anna didn’t realize how close she got the magic wielder until, in her usual Anna fashion, blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Wow!”

The magic wielder gasped, and all the snow immediately dissipated. Anna stood dumbstruck as she locked eyes with the magic wielder. _Whoa, she’s so pretty._ Anna took a step forward, only for the girl to turn around in fear and dash further into the forest.

“Wait!” Anna called out as she proceeded to follow the magical girl. Anna sure was glad she ran around all day. Otherwise, Anna might have had a bit of trouble. _She’s fast. But so am I!_ Anna picked up her pace. The distance was growing shorter.

“Wait! I’m not going to hurt you!” Anna called out. The girl turned around enough for Anna to see the fear in her eyes.

“But, I might!” The girl brought her hand up, hoping to create some separation between the two without causing any harm. She didn’t see the edge of the path, and before she set her feet in her proper footing, she slipped over the edge. “Eeeeek!”

Anna quickly caught up and grabbed onto the girl, only for her to slip as well and send them both over the edge. The girl, out of reflex, created a slide before they crashed into the ground, desperately holding onto Anna. After the initial shock, Anna resisted the urge to fling her arms up and scream in excitement. The magical girl can create ice slides! Anna wanted this girl as her friend.

Before they reached the end of the hill, the girl created a pile of snow. They crashed into it, softening the landing. The girl popped out, a small panic set in when she didn’t see Anna. Not long after, Anna popped out shaking her head of snow. The girls stared at each other. The girl stared wide-eyed afraid that Anna was going to scream in panic. Anna did the complete opposite. She busted out laughing.

“That was amazing!” Anna yelled as she continued to giggle. The girl's face turned from panic to confusion. She dissolved the snow.

“Awe! You didn’t have to melt it.” The girl looked at Anna with curiosity.

“You’re not afraid.”

“Of course not. Why would I be?” The girl looked taken aback.

“Usually, everyone would run in fear every time they saw me.”

“Good thing I’m not everyone,” Anna beamed at the girl, her hand stretched out to greet. “Hi, I’m Anna.” The girl looked at Anna. With each moment, the girl got lost in her thoughts, the smile on Anna’s face never wavered. The girl looked at Anna’s hand. With some hesitance, she lifted her hand and carefully took Anna’s in her own.

“I’m Elsa.”

\--

Anna went back to the forest almost every night to visit her newfound friend Elsa for the next several months. During every holiday and Anna’s birthday, she would bring chocolate treats for Elsa to enjoy. Anna loved that Elsa shared her love of chocolates. Every new detail Anna learned of Elsa brought such joy to her life. Elsa didn’t have a family. Anna immediately said she would be Elsa’s family after the fact. Anna wasn’t going to lie; she thought it’d be hard waiting for Elsa to open up to her considering Anna didn’t have much patience. With Elsa, she found herself quite willing to wait. Especially whenever Anna could get a snort giggle out of Elsa.

As the anniversary of their first meeting approached, Anna noticed Elsa grew a bit more distance. And her powers grew a bit more hectic. When Anna visited on the anniversary of their first meeting, she could tell something was wrong. Snow covered the entire forest. When this happens, Elsa tells Anna that they can’t play today. Not wanting to upset her friend, Elsa would always listen and promises to back the next day. Anna wasn’t willing to leave this time.

Anna trudged through the snow as it got thicker the closer she got to Elsa. When Anna finally reached Elsa, she was sitting in a snowless circle hunched over. As if sensing her, Elsa called out, “Not today Anna.” Anna’s face fell.

“But it’s been a year since we met. Mama says that these are always important dates to remember.”

“I’m sorry Anna. My powers are acting up. Please leave. I don’t want to hurt you.” Anna took a step closer.

“You’re not going to hurt me Els-“

“I said leave!” Elsa threw her hand back and unintentionally sent an ice blast towards Anna. Anna stepped back in time the ice blast hitting where she stood. She landed on her bottom with an ‘oof.’

“Oh, no! Anna!”

“I’m okay!” Anna stood up and headed towards Elsa. Elsa cowered into herself.

“Anna please.” Anna was never this close to Elsa when her powers were acting up. Anna didn’t understand the calmness that washed over her as she slowly crept to Elsa. She felt like she would be saying tons of ‘don’t worries’ and ‘everything will be okays.’ Something in the back of her mind told her not to say any of those. So, she continued slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements. By the time Anna reached Elsa, Elsa didn’t realize until Anna spoke.

“I’m here.” Anna gently placed a hand on top of Elsa’s. Elsa closed her eyes in fear. Yet, nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes. Anna was okay and breathing. She didn’t freeze.

“Can I say something crazy?” The question shocked Elsa.

“What?” Anna got down to one knee. She looked up at Elsa with such determination in her eyes. Elsa couldn’t help but blush a little. “What are you doing? Why are you kneeling?”

“My papa said that when he made a special promise to my mama, he was kneeling.” Anna grabbed Elsa’s left hand and she wrapped her pinky’s with Anna’s left. “And nothing is as powerful as a pinkie promise.” Elsa was at a loss for words. Anna placed her free hand over her heart.

“Elsa of the Forest, I, Princess Anna of Arendelle, first of her name, promise that no matter what, through any change, any pain, any sadness, any happiness, any place that you decide to go,” Anna spoke with such passion for someone for the age of 6, almost 7. “That I will follow, with all my heart.” Anna grips Elsa’s pinky tighter. Elsa teared up through her whole speech. Through all the loneliness she had to endure and began to accept, she never thought she’d meet someone like Anna so young. She began to think she would be by herself forever. The tears flowed down her cheeks. Anna thought she made Elsa upset until Elsa knocked them to the floor in a crushing hug.

“Thank you,” Elsa repeated in-between sobs. Anna hugged her back. She was happy to have followed the snow that led her to Elsa.

\--10 years later—

Elsa could hardly believe it has been ten years since the day she met Anna. Since Anna’s promise, Anna has yet to miss a visit. Though it took time, Elsa eventually opened up to Anna. During Anna’s visits, they would sit in the forest and talk. Elsa finally told Anna who she was.

“The Fifth Spirit? What exactly does that mean?” Anna always inquired about Elsa’s powers. From the simplest questions to the most thought-provoking ones. She even asked embarrassing ones.

“I’m the link between the spirits and humans. A bridge of sorts.”

“Okay. So, what exactly do you do?” Elsa sighed. She honestly didn’t fully understand her purpose as well.

“Well, there are four types of spirits. Wind, water, earth, and fire. Certain aspects aid humans in their everyday life.”

“Does that mean the earth we’re sitting on is a spirit? What about the water we drink?”

“In a sense, yes. The spirits are nature as you call it.”

“If you have a physical form, do the other spirits have on too?” Elsa looked solemnly to the side. Her right in a grip above her heart.

“There are, but I haven’t been able to find them. I get the sense that the spirits are trapped somewhere.”

“Do you know where to find them?” Anna asked as Elsa looked northward.

“Only Ahtohallan knows.”

“Ahta-hota-what now?” Elsa let out a small laugh and Anna’s attempt at pronunciation.

“Ahtohallan. A river full of memories. There’s a legend that Ahtohallan holds the answers to many questions.”

“That’s it! All we have to do is go this Ahta-river thing, right? Come on. We can look through the library.” Anna said as she stood up and pulled Elsa up to her.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“It’s not like it’s the first time I snuck you into the castle.”

“Anna, I was only ten at the time.” Elsa tried to halt their movements, but Anna was persistent.

“And now we are older and wiser. Come on. It’ll be easy. I bet we can find tons of information. Plus, my parents get to see you again. They’ve been bugging me forever about it.” Elsa gave up and allowed Anna to lead her to the castle. What they found was keeping a secret had its consequences.

\--

The funeral weighed heavily on Anna. Elsa did her best to help her through it. It was difficult when Anna insisted that Elsa kept hidden. Elsa always stayed near in case Anna needed her at a moment’s notice.

Anna always tried to have Elsa see that her parent’s assassination wasn’t her fault. How could Elsa not, though? When Anna’s parents attempted to keep Elsa a secret from their enemies. The King and Queen were targeted because of Elsa. She was the reason they died. Through Elsa’s grief, Anna always stayed by her side despite Anna’s own. Elsa felt selfish for taking Anna comfort when in fact, she should be the one comforting Anna.

On the eve of Anna’s coronation, Elsa snuck into the castle late at night. She found Anna standing in front of her parents’ picture, staring with sadness in her eyes.

“Anna,” Elsa whispered. Anna didn’t run around when she spoke.

“This doesn’t change my promise to you, Elsa. Though I may be Queen, this doesn’t lessen anything. We’ll find the answers-”

“Anna.”

“-find the spirits-”

“ _Anna_.”

“-I swear to you that we will find the truth. Your truth.” Anna gripped the table. Her head lowered as she tried to suppress her tears.

“ _Anna!”_ Elsa spoke with a determined voice. It caused Anna to flinch. Elsa walked up to Anna and grabbed her right hand. She wrapped her pinky with Elsa’s right. Anna slowly turned around to find Elsa kneeled before her. The same look of determination in Elsa’s eyes that Anna had all those years ago.

“Queen Anna of Arendelle, I, Elsa of the Forest, first of her name, promise that no matter what, through any hardship, any pain, any sorrow, any happiness, any place that you decide to go,” Elsa placed her left hand over her heart. “That I will follow, with all my heart.” Elsa gripped their pinkies tighter. In the years that followed, Anna never imagined she’d meet someone like Elsa. Her complete opposite. Someone who saw Anna for who she was and not the queen she was meant to be.

Anna was a sobbing mess by the time Elsa finished. Anna knocked Elsa down in a crushing hug, mirroring Elsa’s ‘thank you’ as Elsa mirrored her happiness. Elsa was overjoyed that Anna followed her snow, to Elsa.


	2. All Is Found

Anna thought when she became Queen, that her life would become busy. That she would be buried in paperwork and not have enough time to spend with Elsa. Even though she officially became the Queen of Arendelle, she hasn’t taken over the duties as Queen. Even at age eighteen, Anna was deemed too young. It wouldn’t be until she as twenty-one that Anna would take over her Queenly responsibilities. Which meant, she had three years to get Elsa to Ahtohallan. That’s plenty of time.

“Fear not, lovely maiden, ‘tis I, your gorgeous knight, have arrived to help you with your blight,” Anna said as she stood on the table and struck a pose with her sword held in the air. Elsa giggled and swatted Anna’s leg.

“Quit messing around, Anna. These books aren’t going to search themselves,” Elsa said with a light tone. After Anna’s parents’ death, and Elsa’s promise, Elsa made sure that Anna had enough time to mourn their deaths. She didn’t think it would be healthy for Anna to mask her pain and focus entirely on Elsa. Elsa wouldn’t be able to live with herself if Anna turned into a living husk. Elsa spent the last two years focused on Anna as she transitioned into the first phase of becoming Queen. Ahtohallan could wait.

“Ugh! We’ve been at this for months now. I swear every time I close my eyes, I see nothing but words floating around. Let’s take a break,” Anna assumed her ready position. “Watch out lovely maiden, ‘tis a draugar approaching. I shall take them out swiftly. HIYA!” Anna swung the sword. Partway through her swing, the sword slipped through her hands and flew into the bookshelf.

THUNK!

“Oops,” Anna whispered. She slowly turned to see Elsa sending her a scolding stare. “He, he.” Anna strode over to the bookshelf. She grabbed the grip of the blade and pulled. “Well, the little sucker is stuck in there he, he. Wait.” Anna knew the walls where solid. How could the sword be buried to the hilt? “Quick, Elsa. Help me pull move this.” Anna and Elsa pulled the bookcase. The wood squeaked against the floor as the two dragged the furniture and revealed a hidden passage. The two looked at each other before they stepped inside.

Anna lit the candle to the lantern on the wall. The light illuminated the entire room, revealing what looked like a secret study. Anna walked to a desk. She picked up a map that displayed Arendelle along with its surrounding area. It even had the bordering land of Northuldra. What caught Anna’s attention was her mother’s handwriting on the upper right corner.

_Ahtohallan holds the truth. A chance to fully unlock the fifths spirit powers?_

Anna scrunched her face in confusion. Then she noticed another note in Northuldra.

_Homeward bound? For both of us?_

“Wait. Was Mama a Northuldran?” Anna whispered to herself. _But the note said both of us. I certainly never visited Northuldra. Papa was King. So, that means…_ Anna looked towards Elsa. Elsa had her head buried in a tome. _Did Mama know Elsa?_ “Elsa. Did you ever meet the person that gave you clothes and food before I met you?”

“No. The only thing I remember was a lullaby. They sang it the first time my powers got out of control.” Anna’s head shot up at the mention of a lullaby.

“A lullaby? Can you sing it for me?” Elsa, not sure of what Anna was getting at, sang the lullaby. Word for word. Anna was in disbelief. That’s the lullaby her mother always sang for her when she had trouble sleeping. If Anna’s mother had something to do with Elsa, then who exactly was her mother?

* * *

“Do you think your mother was Northuldran?” Elsa asked as Anna stuffed food into a bag. After they searched Anna’s mother's hidden study thoroughly, Anna insisted that they head to Northuldra as soon as possible. Which for Anna meant that same night.

“What else could it mean? She was trying to find the connection between Northuldra and Arendelle. If we can’t find anything about the fifth spirit here in Arendelle, then the Northuldran might have answers.”

“I doubt we can walk in. Arendelle and Northuldra have a bad history Anna. We could be killed on the spot.”

“Don’t you want to know more about who you are Elsa? I can see the longing gaze you do when you think I’m not looking. The voice is occurring more frequently, isn’t it?” Elsa turned away from Anna. “You see. All the more reason to go.” Anna finished packing the bag for the trip. She hoped it’ll last enough to at least get to Northuldra.

Elsa let out a small worried sigh. “Alright. But you have to promise me that if this journey gets too much, that we turn around and head back.”

“But, Elsa!” Anna whined. Elsa sent her what Anna called ‘Elsa’s serious pout.’ “No, don’t do that. That’s not fair.” Anna tried to stay tough, but like always, Elsa proved too strong.

“Fine! I promise,” Elsa’s face lit up “That I’ll try.” Of course, Anna wouldn’t fully commit. Elsa should have expected that.

“Looks like that’s the most I’ll get out of you.” Elsa shook her head but smiled, nonetheless. “All set?”

“Yup! Let me get my saber, and then we are ready to go.”

* * *

Anna and Elsa hid behind a wagon. The one thing Anna didn’t think of obtaining was a means of transportation.

“Anna, we can’t just steal a wagon.”

“Well, we can’t exactly take a royal wagon. It’s much too flashy and we’ll stand out.” Anna’s head popped out and looked out for anyone. Once satisfied, she helped Elsa up into the seat. “And we are only borrowing it. We’ll return when we get back.” Even to Anna, her reasoning sounded weak.

Anna thought back on Arendelle as she settled herself next to Elsa. Kai was capable enough to handle things while Anna was gone. It wouldn’t be the first time she left for an extended period. Anna hoped he wouldn’t be too angry by letting him know about her departure with just a letter.

Anna grabbed the reins with uncertainty. She’d never driven a wagon before. “Alright, mister reindeer. Uh,” Anna turned to Elsa and whispered, “Do you know how to make him move?” Elsa shrugged. Anna pouted as she thought about how to proceed.

“Sven, just go.” Anna and Elsa jumped at the voice behind them. Both whipped their heads and stared at a mountain man with a sheepish grin. “I was going to let this go on to see how far you’d get but seeing as you haven’t moved,” the wagon began to move as the reindeer let out what sounded like a chuckle. “Thanks Sven. At least someone gets my jokes.”

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Anna asked with irritation.

“The owner of this wagon. The one you tried to ‘borrow’ from.” Anna didn’t have an answer for the man. Instead, she crossed her arms and let out a huff.

“Um. I’m Elsa,” Elsa spoke up to break the silence. The mountain man turned to her with a grin.

“Kristoff Bjorgman. A pleasure.” They shook hands. Anna looked at their short interaction with annoyance.

“Elsa, you don’t have to be nice to him.”

“This is my wagon! Who are you anyway.” Anna looked at him, offended. How did this man not know who she was? She stood with her head held high.

“I am the Queen Anna of Arendelle.” Kristoff stared at Anna unimpressed. He pointed to Elsa.

“She can go for free. You, on the other hand, I’m charging a fee.”

* * *

Though Anna and Kristoff seemed like they were at each other’s throat for most of the trip, Elsa knew Anna was warming up the mountain man. Elsa and Kristoff got along fine becoming fast friends. Their love of ice being the most significant factor. For the longest time, it was only her and Anna. Elsa would have thought that sharing their time with someone else might upset her, but she found she didn’t mind at all. It might have been too soon to tell, but Elsa felt as if they added another member to their family. With that last thought, she fell asleep, cuddled against Anna.

Anna smiled at Elsa’s peaceful face. She delicately pushed stray hair out of Elsa’s eyes. Kristoff looked on with curious eyes.

“Is her dress really made out of ice.”

“Of course. Elsa showing you her powers not enough?”

“Her magic is amazing. What I’m asking is, aren’t you cold with her cuddled against you?” Kristoff asked. The thought never really occurred to Anna. At first, she might have felt cold. Anna was utterly speechless the first time Elsa showed her, her ice dress. The transformation was so breathtaking that Anna fainted when Elsa undid her usual hairstyle in favor of a long braid over her shoulder. The big bump on her head the next day told her as such. In time she just accepted the colder temperature as simply ‘Elsa.’

“Not anymore. I guess I just got used to it.”

“So are you two together.”

“We’ve been best friends for over ten years.”

“I meant are you two _together_ , together.” Kristoff steadied Sven as he turned in his seat to face Anna properly. The blush on Anna’s face came instantly. Anna wasn’t stupid. She knew her feelings for Elsa grew with each passing year. She wanted to confess countless times. But, the uncertainty of the future held her back.

“It’s not that easy. Elsa’s the Fifth spirit and I’m a queen of a kingdom. What if our destiny eventually pulls us apart?” Anna and Elsa tried to discuss it before, but the mere thought of them separating had brought Elsa to tears. They hadn’t brought it up since.

“If you’ve been together for so long, why would you let destiny get in the way of what you two have?”

“You make it sound so simple.”

“Alright, let me ask you this. What is Elsa to you?” Her best friend. The one person she could talk to about anything. The person who laughs at all her jokes. The one who, despite knowing better, encouraged Anna’s wild behavior. The one who always played the princess when Anna wanted to be the knight, or the knight when Anna wanted to be the princess. The one who simply made Anna happy. Anna gazed lovingly at Elsa. Her thumb brushed lightly across Elsa’s cheek.

“She’s my everything,” Anna’s voice cracked. Kristoff smiled softly and settled back into the reins.

“You see. Simple as that.” Anna let out a small laugh.

“Thank you, Kristoff.”

“I aim to please,” he said with a wink, before turning and focused on the road.


	3. Family Game Night

_Ah-Ah-Oh-Oh_

Elsa jumped at the sound of the voice. The sudden movement woke up Anna.

“Hmm. Is it time to get up?” Anna asked groggily. She nearly fell asleep once more until Elsa moved her head, colliding it with Anna’s.

CLUNK!

“Ow. Elsa, what’s wrong?” She didn’t get a response as Elsa leaped over the wagon.

_Ah-Ah-Oh-Oh_

“I hear it. The voice.” Elsa said. Anna scattered inside the wagon. She stuffed her mother’s shawl into her side bag and followed Elsa.

“Where? What direction?” Anna asked after Elsa. Elsa didn’t reply and kept on walking north as if in a trance. She glanced back at Kristoff. Kristoff nodded his head, adjusted the reins, so Sven picked up his pace.

Within moments, the group reached the end of the path. The trees cleared, and the view stole the breath of them all. Elsa stopped and took in the environment below.

“It’s stunning. Is that what I think it is?” Anna walked up to Elsa and stopped at her side.

“I think it is. A lot more mystic than anticipated.”

“Wait, you’re going into the Enchanted Forest? _The_ Enchanted Forest. The one with a mist so impenetrable that no one can get in or out.” Kristoff looked at Anna and Elsa like they were the most audacious people alive.

“The very one,” Elsa answered. Anna nodded in agreement.

“Then how, pray tell, do you intend to get through the mist? Anyone who has tried to get inside has been repelled. Who knows how even to navigate once inside?”

“That’s why we have you. Big guy,” Anna slapped Kristoff on his shoulder. “You got us here without a hitch. I’m sure you can figure out the forest once we get inside.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, I guess.” Kristoff looked around. “There should be a trail that leads downward. It’s a bit tight, but we should be able to fit the wag-.”

SWISH! SWOOSH!

“Or we can go down the magical ice slide.” Kristoff and Anna watched as Elsa finished and landed with grace.

“Whoa, beautiful,” Anna and Kristoff said simultaneously. Anna snapped her head towards Kristoff with a glare.

“Hey,” Anna growled at Kristoff.

“I was talking about the ice. Now go before Sven runs you over.”

* * *

When the group arrived at the base of the fog, they tried all they could do to get inside. Kristoff and Anna decided to ram into it. Elsa used her powers, but they flung back towards the ground. Anna got frustrated and threw a rock. It hurled back, nearly hitting her in the head.

“Dammit! Is there something we’re missing?” Anna raised her arms as she asked. They were so close. Anna almost wanted to cry. They finally made it to the forest but couldn’t even get passed the mist. Her mother’s lullaby only seemed to talk about Ahtohallan. Her father mentioned that fighting caused the fog to appear over the Enchanted Woods. Did they have to prove somehow that they mean no harm?

Sven walked up to Anna and nudged her hand. She smiled at him and tickled his chin. The mist moved in an odd direction. Her brows bunched together at the movement. She looked at Sven with an eyebrow raised. Sven seemed to pick up on what happed faster than Anna and burrowed his head further into Anna with a hearty laugh. Kristoff looked at them, confused while Elsa had a warm smile seeing the two interact. The mist moved peculiarly again. Anna caught onto Sven’s intuition.

“Sven, you’re a genius! Sven figured it out!” Anna jumped with joy. She looked at Elsa and Kristoff. “We have to go into the mist together.” Kristoff looked more confused.

“Isn’t that what we are doing?”

“No, I meant holding hands. To show unity.” Kristoff still looked at Anna with uncertainty. Anna huffed at Kristoff’s lack of ability to understand. She looked at Sven for help. “Sven, can you explain.” The reindeer happily nodded and trotted to explain Anna’s idea in a way Kristoff understood.

“Oh! Why didn’t you say that in the first place?” Elsa covered her laugh with her hand while Anna rolled her eyes.

“Alright, now that we are all on the same page,” she raised her hands, “Let’s give this a go, shall we.” Kristoff slapped his hand into Anna’s in a comedic way, pulled Sven into his side, and both gave Anna a ‘ready’ grin. Anna shook her head at Kristoff’s antics but smiled, nonetheless. She turned Elsa. She immediately saw the uncertainty in her eyes. With her hand still raised, Anna communicated thought through her eyes. There was no reassurance that everything would be okay. No promises of tomorrow. That wasn’t what Elsa needed now. There was only one thought that Anna sent to Elsa. ‘ _I’m here.’_

Elsa reached out and intertwined here hand with Anna’s. She leaned in close and touched her forehead with Anna.

“Thank you,” Elsa whispered.

All of them faced the mist. Elsa took a deep breath, raised her hand, and her hand phased through the mist. In an instant, the mist ultimately parted in a silent burst. They walked, with the mist closing behind them, into the unknown.

* * *

“I can see why you like your furs, Kristoff. They are comfortable,” Anna said as she washed the mud off her dress. When the mist closed off behind them, an unknown force dragged them further into the forest, and into a pond of mud. Luckily Kristoff was quick enough to throw their packs before they splashed into the mud.

“I agree. Although I’d like to suggest one change,” Elsa stood up, and with a flick of her wrist, she changed the dynamics of the furs into a version similar to her ice dress. Kristoff leaned over to whisper to Anna.

“So how exactly does she change the material of what she wears?”

“I honestly don’t know. Kind of why we are here. We’re looking for answers.” Anna smiled after the fact. Despite whatever answers they find, she knows one thing for sure. Anna could tell Elsa always felt at ease when using her powers, despite Elsa sometimes questioning them.

“I think its best if we rest up here. This forest is a mystery, and I’d rather proceed with caution. There is a clearing up ahead where we can set up camp for the night.” They finished cleaning their clothes then proceeded to rest for the night.

Kristoff gathered wood for the fire while Anna and Elsa set up the bedrolls. The forest was eerily silent. The leaves stayed motionless. There weren’t any noises coming from critters or wildlife. Anna sat down on the log by the fire. She looked around, trying to find something in the distance. Although she couldn’t see anything, Anna couldn’t shake off the feeling of being watched. She brushed it off as nerves for the time being.

“How are you faring Anna?” Elsa asked as she sat down on the other log.

“A little bit uneasy. But no worries. Just have to take slow, right?” Anna didn’t want to worry Elsa to soon. She anticipated this journey to have its share of hardships.

“You feel it too, then?”

“It's no help thinking about the strangeness of this place. How about we play a game? It’ll help alleviate any uneasiness if only for a bit.” Kristoff said to the two.

“What game do you suggest?” Anna asked. She doubted that it would work, but she thought it would be good to try at least.

“Well,” Kristoff shuffled through his bag until he found the item he wanted. “How about some good old fashioned Go Fish?” He finished as he held up a worn deck of cards. Anna and Elsa snickered.

“Anna and I haven’t played that game since we were kids.”

“Yeah, Kristoff, is that the only suggestion you have?”

“Nothing warms the heart than the feeling of nostalgia. Come on, what do you two say?” Kristoff waggled his eyebrows as he held up the cards. His happy eagerness of the game swayed Anna and Elsa to agree.

The first game was simple enough. Anna and Elsa had to refresh their memory on how to play, so Kristoff helped the two by looking at their cards and allowing them to see his. Even Sven helped the girls out before he went off to sleep next to Kristoff.

The next games got a little more heated. Mainly between Anna and Kristoff. Almost every turn, they’d pick each other for a card, laughing when one had to go fish, and whine when they had to give up card. Elsa, on the other hand, had near-perfect memory on who asked for what card. Thus, her feeling bad whenever she steals a complete set from either Anna or Kristoff.

“Anna, do you have a queen?” Kristoff asked.

“Ha! Go, fish, mister!” Anna jeered at him. Kristoff grumbled and picked a card from the deck. Elsa looked at Kristoff guiltily.

“Um Kristoff, do you have any queens?” She spoke so softly that Kristoff almost didn’t hear her.

“Wow, your good at this, Elsa,” He said as he plucked the queen and handed it to Elsa. Anna, still smug, didn’t pay attention to what Elsa had asked Kristoff.

After a couple more cycles around, Anna thought she had achieved victory.

“Prepare to face defeat. Give me your queens, Kristoff,” smirked Anna. Her hand laid out in ready for the cards. Kristoff scoffed at Anna’s arrogance.

“Go fish.” Anna blinked in confusion.

“Wait. What.”

“Go fish,” Kristoff repeated. A smirk now on his face.

“You’re lying.”

“Nope. Go fish.”

“No, no. Don’t give me that. I know you’re lying. Give me your queens, Kristoff.”

“I’m not lying to you. Go fish.” Anna, not willing to admit defeat, continued her persistence.

“Give. Me. Your. Queens.”

“Go fish. My Queen.”

All the while, Elsa felt guiltier as she looked between the two. Kristoff’s knowing glances didn’t help her situation either.

“Fine then,” Anna huffed and picked the last card in the stack. Kristoff’s turn was next. He looked at his hand. He knew that with the last card drawn, Anna had the last card in his set. While it would be fun to win against Anna, he thought he would cut her some slack and give her a small victory.

“Elsa, do you have a two?” He didn’t miss the low ‘yes’ that Anna let out.

“N-no. No more fish.” When all the cards on the deck were gone, they decided to say ‘no more fish’ to avoid the awkward grabbing at nothing. Elsa’s turn was next.

Elsa was glad Kristoff didn’t ask Anna for her a two. With his set complete, that’d mean Elsa could only have chosen Anna to complete the final set. She hated seeing a deflated Anna. At least now, Anna could have her victory over Kristoff.

“Anna, do you have a queen?” Elsa asked.

“Oh, you had the queens!? Wow, it’s hard to keep track of everything. Ha, ha.” She happily gave Elsa her queen. “Then that means, Kristoff, do you have the twos?”

“Ah, man. Here I was hoping to win the battle,” Kristoff feigned defeat. He handed Anna his cards.

“Yes! Victory for Anna!” Anna yelled in excitement. Elsa definitely liked a delighted Anna.

“Thank you, Kristoff,” Elsa thanked Kristoff while Anna continued her victory speech.

“Anytime,” Kristoff replied with sincerity.

“That was a surprisingly fun family game,” Anna said after she finished boasting her victory.

“Awe. You think of me as family? I’m honored,” Kristoff beamed.

Anna was about to give a witty reply when she felt something press against her back. Elsa and Kristoff couldn’t react fast enough before weapons surrounded them. Anna raised her hands as did Elsa and Kristoff. Sven gave an angry snort at the intruders but stayed behind Kristoff.

“Who are you, and how did you get into the forest?” An unknown voice asked. Anna looked around as more figures came into the light of the fire. All dressed in similar furs to Kristoff.

“Queen Anna of Arendelle,” Anna replied. She heard small gasps from all directions. “I think it's fair to ask who you all are.” A shorter form came into the light with two people on either side.

“We are Northuldra, the people of the Sun.”


	4. My Guiding Star

The Northuldra led the group back into their village. When they arrived, something caught Anna’s eye.

“Hey, I recognize you,” Anna ignored that fact that they were being escorted and rushed to an older man near a tent. She scrunched up her face and created a frame with her hands trying to frame the man at an angle that’ll click in her mind.

“Um, hi. What is happening right now?” the older man looked to others for an explanation.

“Aha! You’re Captain Mattias of the Arendelle Guard.” Anna proclaimed.

“Former Captain. I’m sorry, who are you?” Mattias questioned Anna.

“I’m Queen Anna of Arendelle.” Mattias’ eyes widened. He took a better look at Anna. While the similarities where subtle, he could still make out features he hasn’t seen a long time.

“You’re Agnnar’s daughter,” he smiled warmly. “I can see him. In your face.”

“Really,” Anna beamed. Usually, everyone said she looked more like her mother but with softer features. Even at a young age, Anna would always gloat about her red hair. She always said she’d grow up and be epic just like her papa.

“We’ll have time for pleasantries later,” the elderly woman walked up to Anna. “We need to discuss your purpose here.”

“You couldn’t have given us five minutes, Yelana?” Mattias asked. Yelana looked at him with a stoic face.

“No.” After that, she turned and walked towards the campfire. Anna let out a nervous chuckle.

“Well, she seems…fun”

“You have no idea,” Mattias held out his elbow for Anna to grab. “Well, then. Shall we, your Majesty?” Anna took his arm and followed him to the circle of people sitting.

“Time to find some answers.” She whispered.

* * *

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff sat awkwardly around the fire. Everyone just stared at them for the time being. Kristoff kept looking around, avoiding the Northuldrans stare. Elsa gripped Anna’s pants as a source of comfort.

Anna and Yelana held each other’s stares. Anna remembered the countless times her father would stress maintaining eye contact with someone of a high ranking. She didn’t think it’d be this uncomfortable. It seemed as if the Northuldra leader didn’t even blink.

“So, uh?” Anna broke the awkward silence, still unsure of how to continue. Luckily Yelana started to ask questions.

“How did the three of you get inside the mist?”

“We held hands and just walked in,” Kristoff said with ease. Mattias and another Northuldran snickered before Yelana silences them with a stare.

“Really, Kristoff,” Anna smacked his arm.

“That’s what happened.”

“You couldn’t have phrased it better?”

“Now is not the time to argue,” Elsa whispered at the two. Anna and Kristoff stopped their arguing and returned their attention to Yelana. Anna’s hand instinctively sought out Elsa’s. A habit she picked up to keep herself grounded when too many emotions start to build up. Elsa held Anna’s hand soon after.

“Queen Anna of Arendelle, is it?” Anna nodded in confirmation. “And your companions are?”

“I’m Kristoff Bjorgman. A recent addition to the family,” He answered. The last part said with a wink at the girls. The girls let out a soft laugh and smiled.

“And your other companion?”

“I’m, um,” Elsa couldn’t get the words out. She’d never revealed herself to anyone as the Fifth Spirt besides Kristoff. That reveal was out of necessity for the trip. Anna theorized that the Northuldra had something to do with her, but she feared what that might entail. She felt her powers longing for something. For what exactly she didn’t know. With the voice calling combined with her powers getting stronger, it was all too much at times.

She felt Anna squeeze her hand. _Of course._ While she kept Anna grounded, Anna kept Elsa afloat. Elsa took a deep breath and squeezed Anna’s hand back.

“I’m Elsa. The Fifth Spirit.”

The Norhuldra stared in awe and disbelief. Even Yelana’s stern mask broke by the revelation. She looked on the verge of tears.

“The Fifth Spirit...lives?” Elsa nodded slowly. With her free hand, she let out a sprinkle of her magic. Everyone marveled at the spectacle. Yelana rose and slowly walked to Elsa. She kneeled in front of Elsa and took her free hand in hers.

“You arrived here safely,” Yelana looked over to Anna and Kristoff. “Are these your protectors?” The three looked at her, confused.

“I’m sorry, her what?” Anna asked.

“Her protectors. The Fifth Spirit may be the bridge between humans and spirits, but they can’t do the role alone. A protector is a volunteer that is willing to guard the Fifth Spirit against those who wish to disrupt the balance. It was a pact made from the early ancestors of Arendelle and Northuldra. Are two not her protectors?”

“That’s the reason why we are here. We are trying to find answers,” Elsa said. Yelana looked back at Elsa.

“You really don’t know what’s happening?” Yelana asked. Elsa shook her head.

“You three get some rest first. It is a long tale with many parts. Don’t want to overwhelm you on your first night here.” With those final words, she motioned her hand and two Northuldrans walked up.

“This is Honeymaren and Ryder. They’ll show you to your tents.” The two bowed to Yelana. She nodded her head before she and the rest of the Northuldran retreaded to their respective tents.

Ryder looked like he was about to explode with excitement. “I can’t believe I get to meet the Fifth Spirit,” He nearly squealed. Honeymaren shoved his shoulder playfully. “Sorry. I grew up hearing amazing epics about the Fifth Spirit. Second favorite only to reindeers.” At the mention of reindeers, Kristoff bounced on his feet.

“You love reindeers too!”

“Yeah! They are only like the best thing in the world!”

“Do you think the tents are big enough to fit one?”

“There is a tent specialized for that. Come on! I’ll show you.” Ryder and Kristoff sprinted towards the tents with Sven joined in with the excitement.

“And there he goes, Elsa. Our little Kristoff at going off into the world,” Anna joked. She earned a laugh from Elsa. “Ryder seems like a ball full of sunshine.”

“My brother likes to look for the positive in things. He cheers up the village during our down days. Anyway, storytime is for tomorrow. I’ll show you to your tent. You two must be tired.” Anna let out a loud yawn that caused Elsa and Honeymaren to laugh.

“Sleep sounds nice. Lead the way, please.”

Honeymaren led Elsa and Anna to their tents.

“Please rest as much as you need. Should you need anything, please feel free to ask.”

“Thank you, Honeymaren. We’ll see you in the morning.” Anna said.

“Yes, thank you,” Elsa said.

“You’re welcome, you two.” Honeymaren closed the door and left them to rest.

Anna plopped down. Her head was pounding with a million questions. She groaned when her head wouldn’t stop beating.

“Headache?” Elsa asked.

“More like lots of unanswered questions pounding inside my head,” Anna answered. Elsa took out a light set of Anna’s traveling clothes.

“Here. Change into something more cool.”

“Or, you can come cuddle and call it good,” Anna said with a cheeky smile. Elsa smiled softly with a slight blush.

“Very well.” Anna quickly went into Elsa’s arms. Elsa’s cold temperature immediately lessened the pounding in Anna’s head.

“Tomorrow, we’ll get answers,” Anna whispered into Elsa.

“Or more questions.”

“At least we’ll know more then we did.” Anna stayed quiet for a moment. “Do you still hear the voice?”

“Yes. Even clearer than before.”

“Do you hear it now?”

“Yes.”

Anna looked up to get a look at Elsa.

“Can you sing to me? You said it helps relax your mind.” Anna waited for Elsa to nod before she settled back into Elsa. The moment Elsa began to sing softly, the pounding in Anna’s head began to lessen. Soon after, Elsa’s voice lulled Anna fast asleep.

* * *

Anna tossed and turned. She fell asleep quickly with Elsa’s help. Staying asleep was the issue. She kept hearing this constant buzzing inside. She woke up serval times throughout the night. Finally, she let out a frustrated groan and turned to see if Elsa was asleep, only to find her missing.

“Elsa,” she whispered. Anna quickly changed and exited the tent.

She looked around for any indication of where Elsa took off. It seemed like it was still late, considering the darkness and lack of people outside. Anna felt like asking someone until a glowing snowflake materialized in front of her. Out of natural curiosity, she reached up to touch it. The snowflake dissipated before Anna felt it. The particles flowed in the air beckoning Anna to follow. Anna followed with slight caution.

The snow led her into the past the forest to a clearing of flowers scattered throughout. Anna stopped to admire the view. The snow continued until it stopped above a figure on the ground. Then the snow entirely dissipated into the air.

“So this is where you escaped to,” Anna called out. She leaned over Elsa. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Elsa opened her eyes. Anna’s smile always brought warmth to her heart.

“The voice wouldn’t stop calling out. Even after you fell asleep.” Elsa answered as Anna plopped onto the ground. Anna’s head laid beside Elsa’s.

“What has you awake? Nervous about the answers?” Anna asked.

“I don’t know if it’s the answers that we’ll get or what we are supposed to do afterward.” Elsa turned her head to look at Anna. “I just feel lost on what I’m supposed to.”

They stayed silent for a moment. Anna and Elsa stared into each other’s eyes. A constant source of comfort whenever they were across the room. It would always be the first thing they do when greeting each other. Before they hugged. Before they reached out to initiate the first contact. Before they raced to close the distance between them. They would initiate eye contact first. As if to say _‘I’m here.’_

“You know, my mama would always tell me how, when people were lost, they would look to the stars and seek guidance. Be it navigational or emotional. It reminded her that she’s not alone in feeling lost. That if others found their way, then she could too,” Anna finally spoke. She grimaced slightly after the fact. “Might not have been the best example considering the mist is blocking out the sky.” She laughed at the irony.

“No, it was lovely. I… I have an idea. Give me your hand.” Anna moved her hand. Unsure of how to place it considering the awkward angle. Elsa cupped Anna's hand in hers and raised them towards the sky. Anna felt her hand go cold but not uncomfortably so. “Let me know immediately if it gets too much, okay.” Anna nodded. Elsa flowed her magic into Anna’s palm. With care and caution, she began flowing more of her magic into focused points.

The sensation felt weird to Anna. It felt cold, sure, but it felt like the rush of rivers water flowing through her fingers and into her palm.

“Are you ready?” Elsa asked with a happy grin.

“Ready,” Anna replied with anticipation. Elsa closed Anna’s hand, and with a burst, her hand opened, and Elsa’s magic shot into the sky, imitating the night’s stars.

“Whoa.”

“Now we have stars that can guide us,” Elsa said.

“It is beautiful and all,” Anna removed her hand from Elsa’s. She reached out into the sky. Anna moved her hand over the brightest ‘star’. After Anna lost her parents, she spent her nights outside on the roof whenever she couldn’t be with Elsa. Every night Anna had her arm outstretched, hoping to find guidance on what to do next. One night, right as Anna was about to head in for the night, she saw sparks behind her hand like fireworks. Anna clenched her fist. She had found her answer.

“But I don’t need the stars to guide me anymore.” Anna fisted her hand and laid back down. She could see the questions in Elsa’s eyes when she turned to look at her.

“Because the only star that guides me is you.”


	5. Enchanted

-Weeks later-

Even after several weeks have passed, Elsa remained unsure of how to release the spirits. When Yelana explained to them what had happened thirty-four years ago, it raised more questions than answers.

_“During our annual meeting with Arendelle, I felt something amiss. It was not the people that uneased me, but the way the spirits were silent. They usually would surround us all, each interacting in a showing of their elements. But they were distant. Even the wind spirit, the most loving of all, didn’t interact with even the children, whom we took inside because of the eeriness._

_Then it seemed as if the sky closed in, the wind picked up, and then darkness spread like fog on the ground. Once the fog dissipated, some people from Arendelle and Northuldra seemed to be in a trance. We tried to communicate with them, but they stood still as statues. One of them stuck in a daze, was the King of Arendelle himself._

_When all snapped out of their trance, their eyes were completely black. In an instant, they drew their weapons and began attacking. Fellow countrymen, friends, family, no one was safe from their attack. All it seemed to be was to create one thing. Chaos. The King himself fought against the Fifth Spirit, his best friend. But the Fifth Spirit couldn’t get through the King’s senses, and so they both fell to their deaths._

_The other spirits showed up then in anger with raging winds and wretched fires. It’s almost as if they were fighting off something. Then the mist began to appear. We tried to get everyone out that we could. The mist closed off those unable to escape, hoping that those that did were safe. The fighting stopped once the mist set in. Those who were possessed vanished in a poof of smoke. Those who remained worked together to make sense of what happened and how we would proceed being trapped by the mist.”_

Elsa had asked why only some were possessed. Yelana only theorized that it must have been the darkness in their heart. Elsa put a hand over hers. _Doesn’t everyone have some dark inside?_

While they did get some more answers, they were still trapped inside the mist, and any spirit has yet to be found.

Elsa sighed and leaned further back into a tree. She watched as Anna played with the children of the village. They played some chasing game. Anna was losing against the children horribly. This brought a smile to Elsa. Despite any hardships, Anna managed to pull through with a determined smile on her face. Elsa admired that fearlessness inside Anna. Something Elsa wished she had more of.

“You alright there, Elsa?” Kristoff asked as he came to stand next to Elsa.

“Just trying to make sense of things,” Elsa replied. Kristoff had become a great friend over the weeks. He was a great listener and strangely enough had plenty of words of wisdom, even though he claimed not to have much people skills.

“Alright, what’s eating at you? You seem distant lately. More so than normal. No offense, of course.”

“I know. I just… I’m afraid of messing things up. That no matter how much I try, it might not be enough.”

“Maybe there lies the problem,” Kristoff said. Elsa looked up at him, confused by his thoughts. “You and Anna have this thought that because you have this great responsibility, that you have to do everything on your own.” Kristoff kneeled. “You don’t have to do this alone.”

“What if something greater than myself decides otherwise?”

“Like I told Anna, destiny shouldn’t decide who you have to be.” Kristoff tapped on his chest. “Your heart does.” Elsa thought on it for a bit. _What does my heart want?_ She looked back to see Anna gather the children and spoke low enough for Elsa not to hear. They all shook their head enthusiastically while they continued to talk.

“Since when did you know so much about matters of the heart?” Elsa asked.

“I grew up with love experts,” Kristoff shrugged.

Before Elsa could say anything else, a barrage of children came running at her.

“Elsa, Elsa!”

“Come! Come and play!” Elsa smiled and allowed the children to grab hold of her and drag her off to play. She sent a questioning glance to Anna, who merely shrugged and grinned. Elsa tried to participate in the game as much as she could, but her mind was on something else. Watching the children play and watching the way Anna interacted with them. The joy, the laughter, and the complete pureness of it all made Elsa feel a bit silly. _I already know what my heart wants._

* * *

Anna and Elsa went for a walk through the forest. Mainly for Anna to build up the courage to ask Yelana about her mother.

“Alright, so here is what I’m going to do,” Anna began. “I’m going to show Ryder and Honeymaren my mother’s shall and have them ask Yelana for me.” She looked at Elsa like it was the best idea in the world.

“Are you still scared of her?” Elsa let out a small laugh as she asked Anna.

“Maybe just a little bit. Mattias didn’t help with either.” Anna gasped and repeatedly tapped on Elsa’s shoulder. “He is just messing with me! Oh, he is so going to get it on our next sword lesson.” Before Anna could continue her rant, wind swept in between her and Elsa. Anna and Elsa looked at each other.

“You felt that, too, right?” Anna asked. Another swish of wind blew in between them with a few leaves following the trail.

“I _saw_ that one,” Elsa said as she looked towards the mini cyclone of leaves. Elsa took a step forward. The wind moved further from the two but stopped at a distance away.

“Elsa, do you think that could be-?” Anna didn’t get to finish as Elsa bolted after the wind. Anna followed quickly after.

Elsa’s adrenaline skyrocketed as she tried to keep up with the wind. Every time they got closer, the wind would go in another direction.

“They sure like to play games, huh?” Anna said, trying to keep up. The part of the forest they were in made it difficult to get a proper footing. After stumbling a few times, Anna’s foot got caught and caused her to fall. She landed in a pile of leaves. Elsa stopped and turned to see if Anna was unhurt. She jogged back towards Anna only to be stalled by the wind sweeping past her in the direction of Anna.

“It's like chasing after the child-REN!” Anna yelled at the last syllable as the wind lifted her off the ground. Elsa stared in disbelief at the display. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. It appeared comedic how Anna shifted around trying to steady herself in the air. Elsa couldn’t help but stifle a laugh.

“Oh, you think this if funny Miss Fifth Spirit?” Anna questioned. Elsa giggled into her hand. “Alright, I see how it is. Can you tell Gale here to set me down?” After the command, the weightlessness disappeared beneath Anna and she started to fall. Elsa quickly reacted and caught Anna in her arms. “Nice catch. Thank you, Elsa.”

“You’re welcome. Gale?”

“Yeah, she looks like a Gale. Fits well with her being the Wind Spirit and all.” Elsa’s heart sped up at the thought.

“Do you think this is the Wind Spirit?”

“What else could she be? Not exactly the physical form I was anticipating, but at least she has a presence.” Gale swirled around Anna and threw Anna’s cloak over her head. Gale then proceeded to swirl around Elsa only managed to mess with Elsa’s braid. It still brought a laugh out of Anna and a smile from Elsa. “And a mischievous one at that,” Anna finished as she adjusted her cloak.

Elsa spoke directly to Gale. “Do you know of any other spirits here?” Gale continued to swirl for a moment before she spun around Elsa and Anna’s wrist and dragged them into a different area of the forest.

* * *

The part of the forest that Gale led Elsa and Anna was dense with trees so much that it blocked out most of the light. Gale had stopped dragging them once they entered the area. Now Gale floated in proximity.

Elsa, so focused on following Gale, didn’t notice the condition of the trees initially. As Gale led them further in, she finally pieced her thought together.

“This area is completely burnt,” Elsa whispered.

“Does that mean the Fire Spirit is here?”

“I don’t know. We should look around, but don’t stray too far.”

“Okay, got it.”

Elsa and Anna split up but made sure they were always in sight. Anna heard a skittering alongside the floor. She immediately darted after it. Anna followed the noise until it stopped by a boulder. She crouched down and proceeded cautiously. Anna saw a little creature in a defensive position.

“Well, hello there. Aren’t you a cute one? Hmm, are you a salamander?” After Anna spoke, the light blue salamander burst into a pink flame. The action caught Anna by surprise. “That’s a new one. Hey Elsa, I think if found the spirit!” Anna called out. Anna tried to move but the salamander shot a ball a fire towards her. Anna ducked out of its path. The blast hit a tree in the background and set it ablaze.

Upon seeing the tree on fire, Elsa blasted the flames with her ice and ran towards Anna. She saw Anna running towards her direction, followed by the salamander shooting fire all around. Elsa shot her ice to quell any fire. Anna caught up to Elsa and stood back to back as the flames surrounded them.

“Yeah, this is definitely the Fire Spirit,” Anna gasped out of breath. Elsa tried to keep up with the fire but the spirit was persistent. With Anna beginning to cough behind her, Elsa built up her power and in one fluid motion, pushed her arms out in a blast of ice, and extinguished the fire. Only the salamander remained.

Elsa slowly approached the salamander. Her arms at the ready if the salamander decided to attack again. Elsa got close enough to kneel, and then the salamander launched one last fireball. Elsa and Anna moved out of the way with Elsa quickly dousing the fire with a flick of the wrist. Elsa tilted her head and looked at the salamander curiously.

“Hey, it's not nice to through balls of fire at people,” Anna started before Elsa raised a hand to silence her.

“One second, Anna,” Elsa said, still eyeing the salamander. The salamander’s flames diminished slowly. They sensed Elsa’s lack of threat and slowly crawled towards Elsa. Elsa held out her hand once the salamander got close enough. They looked at her hand intriguingly. With small steps, the salamander hoped into Elsa’s hand.

“Oo, hot,” Elsa cooled her hand as the salamander settled with steam coming from the intense heat against the cold. Once the salamander got comfortable, Elsa got up and made her way to Anna with a huge smile on her face.

Anna looked at the salamander skeptically. But with the combination of the salamander’s cuteness and Elsa’s bright smile, Anna couldn’t stay annoyed at the situation.

“You’re lucky you are adorable,” Anna said with a grin. She looked up at Elsa and mirrored her happiness.

They have found the Fire Spirit.

* * *

The Northuldra and Arendellians couldn’t believe it when Elsa and Anna strode into the village with the Wind and Fire Spirits. Those who were there during the attack were overjoyed with emotion. Those who were born afterward were ecstatic at the thought of the future. After all these years, they were one step closer to being free.

After the celebration of the found sprits, Anna finally gathered her courage to ask Yelana about her mother’s shall.

“Alright, Anna, you got this. You were born ready.” Anna gave herself a small pep talk. “Just walk right up and ask if she knows anything. Simple right?” Elsa watched as Anna continued her speech. The Fire Spirit, which Anna affectionately named Bruni, sat upon Elsa’s shoulders.

“Do you think we should help her?” Elsa asked Bruni. Bruni looked at her, then licked his eye. Elsa giggled at the act. “Am I supposed to know what that means?” Gale came up and swirled around Elsa. “Do you have an idea?” Gale whirled around Elsa before leaving in the direction of Yelana’s tent. “Oh, this can’t be good.”

Gale returned with a very surprised Yelana. Anna turned around and came face to face with Yelana.

“Oh! Yelana, um, just the person I wanted to see _he_ , _he_ ,” Anna said as she scratched the back of her head in a nervous habit. “Um, I wanted to ask you a question. If that’s alright with you?”

“Yes, of course. How may I ease your mind?” Yelana asked. Anna took a deep breath and pulled out her mother’s shawl out of her bag.

“Do you know anything about this?” Anna held out the shall. Yelana’s eyes widened. Tears built up in her eyes. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you emotional.” Anna tried to put the shawl back, but Yelana stopped her. She observed Anna’s face. How did Yelana not see it before?

“You’re Iduna’s daughter,” Yelana stated. Anna felt her own eyes tear up.

“You knew my mother?”

“Of course. She was the Fifth Spirits daughter. And my niece.” Anna felt like her heart stopped. The tears started to stream down her face.

“Then you’re my aunt?” Anna waited for Yelana to nod before she leaped and crushed Yelana into a hug. After a moment, Anna broke the hug and tried to stop her sniffling the best she could. “I’m sorry I was much more prepared about this.” Anna’s transparency brought a laugh out of Yelana.

“I’m am deeply saddened to know what happened to your parents, and I know you have your kingdom to return to but know that Northuldra is your home as well. Both of you,” Yelana looked at Elsa.

Then, the Northuldra gathered around. Everyone had a welcoming expression. First, the men started chanting. Their voices enhanced by the slamming of their staffs against the ground. Then, the women joined in pulling the whole chant together in harmony. Anna and Elsa held onto each other, emotions high at the welcoming of the people. To add to the intensity, the forest began to glow all around. When Anna looked at Elsa, she noticed her outfit began to shine too. It was as if the forest acknowledged Elsa as the Fifth Spirit. The chant ended.

Gale circled Elsa and Anna. Eager to lead them somewhere.

“It seems as if the Wind Spirit is trying to tell you something. When the spirits speak, we listen. I’d suggest you listen as well,” Yelana added.

“Well, Gale, what is it?” Anna asked. Gale floated towards the direction of the forest where the field of flowers was. “Let’s go, see, shall we?” Anna asked Elsa. Elsa nodded and they both went after Gale.

They came upon the clearing, now glowing like the rest of the forest.

“Whoa. It looks even more beautiful,” Anna said. She walked towards the center. Elsa stayed back and watched in amazement as the light lifted off the flowers and followed Anna. Anna, unaware of the phenomena, made it to the center before she turned around and faced Elsa. Elsa was speechless. Her heart hammered into her chest — a crown of light formed on Anna’s head. Specks of light stuck to her body. What caught her attention the most was Anna’s eyes, so full of joy and love. Anna looked utterly enchanting. Elsa found herself slowly moving towards Anna. Their eyes never lost contact.

No words were spoken between the two. All their communication went through their eyes. Elsa cupped Anna’s cheek. She wiped away a stray tear that managed to fall. Elsa thought back to the many thoughts she had about being more with Anna. She’d come up with too many excuses as to why it wouldn’t work out. Elsa knew at that moment how insulting it was to their relationship. They’d overcome many hardships that threatened their bond. When their lips delicately touched for the first time, Elsa knew that nothing ever would.


	6. Holding On Tight

Elsa gazed out into the Dark Sea as the waves crashed onto the shore. Thunder roared, and lightning flashed in the sky. This was finally it. Ahtohallan laid past the raging waters. Anna and the others allowed her to come ahead. She couldn’t let their help to be fruitless. Elsa took a deep breath, eyes closed, and thought of all those who helped her reach this moment. The Northuldra, the Arendallians trapped inside, Kristoff, and Anna. Especially Anna. Without her, who knows what the future might have held. Elsa opened her eyes.

Filled with determination, Elsa did a quick nod before she turned to give herself a running start. She undid her braid and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She stepped with her right foot first. Then, dug in her left behind.

“Are you ready, Gale? Bruni?” The Wind Spirit spun around her in confirmation while the Fire Spirit lit up in excitement. Elsa grinned. The time was now. Elsa launched herself into a sprint, heading for the unknown.

* * *

~Earlier That Day~

Anna stared lovingly at Elsa as she worked on creating a new ice outfit. Elsa could as effortlessly change any outfit with but a simple thought, but she finds when she takes her time, it adds to the overall quality. The little faces of concentration Elsa made certainly adds to Anna’s enjoyment.

“You’re staring,” Elsa teased as she looked up at Anna. Anna blushed and quickly looked down.

“Well yeah, I mean, how can I not,” Anna said with soft eyes. “You’re beautiful.” This time it was Elsa that blushed.

“Thank you.” Elsa looked at her clothing then at Anna. “Anna, can you help me put this on?” Elsa asked. Anna looked dumbfounded for a moment before she moved.

“Uh, like all or your clothes or…” Anna reddened more than she thought allowed. Her thoughts escalated for a moment. Elsa let out a small laugh knowing how random Anna's thoughts could be.

“I mean my coat.”

“ _Oh!_ Yeah, yeah, no problem.” Anna walked over to Elsa. She grabbed the coat Elsa held and waited for Elsa to turn around. Anna marveled at what she dubbed Elsa’s ‘ice skin’ in which the material appeared so thin that it almost seemed the material melded into her skin.

Anna held out the coat. Elsa put her arms behind her back for Anna to slide on her jacket. Once Elsa’s coat was on, Elsa wrapped her belt around her, leaving the back unclipped. Anna grabbed the ends and tightened the belt before she clipped it closed. Elsa turned to face Anna.

“Thank you,” Elsa said.

“Anytime.” Anna looked shyly at Elsa. “Help me with mine?” Elsa agreed in silence. She grabbed Anna’s cloak and held it out for Anna to slide in her arm. Elsa looped behind Anna, then came around to adjust the cloak into place. Instead of using Anna’s broach to hold the cloak, Elsa created one out of ice.

“I hope you don’t mind me adding a personal touch?” Elsa asked. Anna gently touched the broach. A smile graced her face.

“I get to have a piece of you with me at all times now. Of course, I don’t mind.” Anna smiled brighter as Elsa touched her forehead with hers.

“ANNA! ELSA!” They both heard Kristoff call out to them outside the tent. Anna headed out of the tent, first followed by Elsa.

“What is it, Kristoff?” Anna asked as Kristoff came running full speed.

“The m-mist! Part of it has cleared.”

“What?!” Anna shared an anxious glance with Elsa.

“Part of the mist has parted. Come on!” Kristoff signaled them to follow and took off. Anna and Elsa followed suit.

* * *

When the three of them arrived, Yelana, Honeymaren, and Ryder were waiting for them. Yelana caught Elsa and Anna up to speed on what lies ahead.

“The Earth Giants lie beyond here. When you get passed them, you’ll have to get passed the Dark Sea and undoubtedly the Water Spirit.” Yelana turned to Anna with a serious demeanor. “Anna, you mentioned that you'd made an oath to Elsa.”

“Yeah. I made a promise to her when we were children.”

“Were you aware that Elsa was the Fifth Spirit at the time?”

“No. Not until years later.” Anna wasn’t sure where Yelana questions were leading. Yelana looked intently into Anna’s eyes.

“Now that you know, does your promise still hold?” Anna straightened herself and replied to Yelana with absolute certainty.

“Always.” Yelana seemed deep in thought before she turned to look north.

“Elsa cannot reach Ahtohallan without her protector.”

“Elsa isn’t weak. She can make it on her own if needed,” Anna said with growing anger.

“That is where you are wrong. Elsa may be the Fifth Spirit, but she is not immune to succumbing into her fears,” Yelana fired back. “A protector doesn’t just help maintain balance; they also keep the Fifth Spirit from going too far.” Anna immediately recalled the lullaby.

“‘Dive down deep into her sound, but not too far or you’ll be drowned,’” Anna recited. Yelana looked over to Elsa.

“The oath isn’t a one-way pact. The essence of the Fifth Spirit must accept it as well. The moment it happens, varies, but until then, Elsa won’t be able to reach Ahtohallan,” Yelana finished. She looked at all present. “There is darkness entrapping the remaining spirits. You will need to work together to save them. Be careful.”

* * *

CLANK! CLING! Thunk!

Sounds of metal and wood against stone sounded through the air. Upon getting further north, rock around them formed into human-like figures, preventing the group from going further.

“ARGH! This is getting nowhere!” Anna yelled in frustration. She dodged an attack from the stone-being before slicing at it to no avail.

“Calm down feisty pants. Yelling is going to get anywhere,” Kristoff managed to say as he blocked a swing. He grunted under pressure but managed to divert the weight.

“I am calm!” Anna ducked down, allowing Elsa to leap over her and freeze the stone-being solid.

“They’re preventing us from getting closer to the Earth Giants,” Honeymaren added. “The Earth Giants are dormant right now. If they were to wake up-”

“Then the darkness controlling the stone-beings will disappear! Right?” Ryder finished Honeymaren’s thoughts. Honeymaren smiled at her brother.

“Precisely.”

Anna ducked under a swing, then slashed at the being. ‘ _That means whatever the darkness is, is trying to tire us out.’_ Anna thought. She looked over at Elsa. _‘That means they want to prevent Elsa from reaching the Water Spirit. Why?”_

“Honeymaren!” Anna sidestepped an attacked followed by Elsa, gripping her arm and spinning her back for a counterattack. “Does Elsa need to be the one to awaken the Earth Giants?” Elsa sent Anna a confused gaze.

Honeymaren and Ryder fended off two stone-beings in perfect sync with each other.

“No. Anyone can awaken the Earth Giants.”

Anna grabbed Elsa’s forearm and brought Elsa face to face. The action puzzled Elsa.

“You need to go on ahead and face the Water Spirit,” Anna said.

“What?! No! I’m not leaving you guys.”

“Elsa, the Water Spirit has the entire sea at their disposal. Only you can face it.”

“You said we’d do this together! That I wouldn’t have to this alone.”

“And you won’t! You need to be at your fullest power.” Anna cupped Elsa’s cheek lovingly. “I will follow soon after. I promised you, didn’t I?” Elsa wanted to cry but held back her tears. Instead, she closed the distance and kissed Anna. Words that needn’t be said spoke through the kiss.

“Be safe.” Elsa took off towards the dark sea. Anna watched her until Elsa was out of sight. Anna reentered the battle.

“Alright now time to find the Earth Giants.”

* * *

Elsa kept running, willing herself not to turn around and head back. She had to do this next part alone. The thought frightened her so much that Elsa stumbled several times. As she got closer to the sea, she could hear the waves splashing against the shore.

Elsa came to a complete stop. Her legs froze in slight fear. She felt a strange sensation crawl on her skin. Something dark. Elsa could feel the darkness as it crept into her mind. It brought out her fears into the forefront. Her body trembled as the images ran through her head. It was trying to find something. Could it be what she fears most?

A whistle-like noise broke through Elsa’s trance. Her eyes opened, and she could breathe. Wind swept around her body in comfort.

“Gale?” Elsa sighed in relief. She also felt a small weight on her shoulder. “And you too, Bruni?” The darkness dissipated, and Elsa’s fear washed away. With her confidence back, Elsa set forth to the sea once again. She wasn’t going to do this alone.

* * *

No matter where the four went, there was a wall of stone-beings that blocked their paths. What made matters worse for Anna was the ever-growing buzzing in her head. Anna looked at her friends. The stone-beings pushed back Ryder and Honeymaren. Kristoff tried to fend off the increasing amount of stone-beings that surrounded him. Anna growled in frustration. They needed to find the Earth Giants and get to Elsa. Anna only required a sign to let them know where the Earth Giants where.

“A……. ah…. ah”

Anna’s head snapped in the direction of the sound. The buzzing continued in her head, but she could faintly make out a… voice? She heard it again.

“There.”

* * *

Elsa leaped into the sea. Her magic provided a stable ground for her cross. A big wave rose high in the air. Elsa blasted her ice forward, freezing the tide and ran up the slope. The ice cracked under the power of the waves. Elsa lost her footing before Gale managed to steady her. It didn’t seem to matter as the water broke through the ice and continued its path.

Elsa struggled to get passed the wave before it started to tip the ice backward. The ice broke, sending the wave crashing down onto Elsa.

-

“Honeymaren!” Anna called out. “I hear this voice inside my head. What does it mean?” Honeymaren dodged an attack. Her mind tried to come up with an answer as quickly as she could.

“Is the voice inside or directional?”

“Um. Mostly directional now.”

“Where?” Anna pointed to a direction. Honeymaren thought back to the stories Yelana would always tell. If the essence of the Fifth Spirit accepts a protector’s oath, then this must be it. Every new spirit has its test for the protector. Something the protector must do to aid the Fifth Spirit. In this case…

“I got it! Anna, you must tame the Earth Giants.” Honeymaren answered.

“What do you mean, tame? I thought we just had to wake them up.” Honeymaren tried to reply, but a stone-being swung at her. Ryder stepped in to divert the attack.

“Thank you,” Honeymaren called out to Kristoff. “Kristoff, we need to make a path for Anna.”

“On it! Where too?” Kristoff looked in the direction Honeymaren pointed to. The three dashed towards the location. A line of stone-beings blocked their path. They only needed to get in between two.

Kristoff swung his ax as hard as he could. The force of Kristoff’s attack caused the stone-being to slide back. Enough space for Ryder and Honeymaren to block the other stone-being.

“Now, Anna!” Honeymaren yelled. Anna snapped out of her thoughts and ran forward. She slid through the opening but stopped after some distance.

“How do I wake them up?”

“You’ll have to figure that out on your own. We’ll hold them off.” The guys grunted in approval. Anna had no choice but to go on ahead. An uncomfortable feeling settled into her heart.

-

Elsa broke the surface of the water with a deep gasp. She swam to the rock sticking out of the water. Gale boosted her up on top.

“Are you all okay?” Gale whistled, and Bruni let out a poof of smoke. “Oh, good.” Elsa glanced deep into the water. She felt as if something was watching her. “Let’s go again,” Elsa said. She created a slide as she dropped from the rock. Then she ran on the water once again.

Another wave began to form. This time Elsa created the ice with a wide enough opening to push through the waves. The water proved strong once again and broke through the ice. Before Elsa could try to reinforce the wall, Bruni shot out a fireball. The heat of the flames evaporated the water. Elsa didn’t have enough time to thank Bruni before a form broke through the ice. The figure was that of a horse — the Nokk.

Elsa put up a shield but, the horse was able to break through and slammed into Elsa, sending her flying back into the sea. The Nokk appeared in front of Elsa and sneered at her with bright red eyes before disappearing. Elsa swam back to the surface.

Elsa created an ice ledge for her to get out of the water. Elsa knew she had to fight harder to tame the Nokk. Bruni spat out the water inside his mouth with an annoyed face.

“Hey, Bruni. I’ve got a plan if you're up for it.” The little salamander gave a happy smile. “Alright, when I say blast some fire.” Elsa hopped onto her ice. The Nokk formed into shape from the water and charged at Elsa.

“Gale, when they get near, lift me into the air.” Gale circled Elsa’s feet, ready for the command. The Nokk charged with force. The sea wave increased in size as it got closer to the three. Elsa steadied herself. Her thoughts calmed and focused only on the task ahead.

“Now, Bruni!”

Bruni puffed up his chest and let out his most massive ball of flame that his small form could muster. The waves behind the Nokk evaporated with the Water Spirit momentarily stunned. Gale launched Elsa into the air before the Water Spirit could reach her. While in the air, Elsa built up her powers in hopes of freezing the sea entirely over. She’s never tried to use her skills to the max, but if she could show the Water Spirit her strength, maybe she can free them from the darkness.

Elsa continued to build up her magic in her hand. The Water Spirit, after the slight stumble, dissolved into the ocean. Swirls of water raised from the sea. The speed increasing as Elsa fell closer to the water. Elsa thought a silent prayer. As the cyclones of water shot towards Elsa, Elsa let her powers loose, colliding with the water. The force was so great that upon contact with each other, it created an enormous blast that exploded everything away.

Elsa landed back first into the water; the sudden break of tension sent shock waves of pain through her body. She couldn’t move. Elsa’s body felt paralyzed. She couldn’t react when the Water Spirit appeared and pushed her down deeper into the water. Elsa gripped the Nokk but couldn’t muster her power to push them off. Her strength was leaving her body; her powers weakened. Elsa’s arms slackened their hold and only one thought crossed her mind.

_‘Anna.’_

-

Anna felt a tear run down her cheek. She gripped her cloak above her heart. It felt like someone had a grip around her heart and continued to squeeze.

“Elsa?” Anna whispered silently. Was Elsa in danger?

Anna found the Earth Giants, but they seemed to be in a deep sleep. Anna almost didn’t see them at first due to how well they blended into the environment. Another pain gripped her heart.

“H-e…p.” The voice inside changed once Anna found the Earth Giants. When she arrived, the call was clear as day. It sounded like a calling. A calling of what, Anna wasn’t sure.

“Help.” The voice sounded familiar to Anna. When it called out again, Anna finally recognized it.

“Elsa!” Elsa needed help. She was in trouble. Anna trudged closer to the Earth Giants. The pain in her heart grew stronger the more time passed.

“Wake… up,” Anna tried to get out. Her voice hoarse by the pain.

“Wake up,” Anna called again. Louder this time.

“Wake up!” Anna managed to scream this time. Still, the Earth Giants stayed immobile. Anna’s anger boiled to its maximum point. Elsa was counting on her. Anna refused to give in and yelled until her throat cracked.

“WAAAAKE! UUUUUUUUP!”

Anna struggled to regain her breath. The pain got stronger that Anna almost collapsed from the agony.

The ground shook by a sudden movement. A hand popped out from the underground — the action followed by a head breaking free from the side of the rocky hill. Finally, a full-body from an Earth Giant broke loose. Disorient at first, the Earth Giant quickly took notice of Anna. Annoyed by the human, the Earth Giant slammed their hands down before they let out a roar into Anna’s face.

ROOOOAAAAAARRRRR!

Anna held her ground as the force of the roar tried to push her back. Tears streamed down her face. She wanted to collapse in pain, but she would stand tall. Elsa needed her, and Anna refused to let her down.

“Please,” Anna begged after the Earth Giant finished. “I need your help.” The Earth Giant curiously stared at Anna. Something about this human awakened a part of the Earth Giant. An instinct long dormant after so many years. An instinct brought out by only one being, the Fifth Spirit.

Protection.

As if knowing Anna’s plight, the Earth Giant placed a hand in front of Anna. Anna nearly broke down with gratitude. She quickly climbed into Earth Giant’s hand. With care, the Earth Giant rose to its feet and headed towards the Dark Sea.

-

“Bruni!” Anna called the moment she saw Bruni lying on the shore. The Earth Giant lowered its hand to allow Anna to jump off. Anna dashed towards Bruni. She gently picked him up.

“Come on, little guy. Wake up.” Anna’s voice seemed to reach the salamander as he burst into flames. Anna set him down quickly, so she didn’t get burned. She let out a sigh of relief. “Looks like you’re okay.” Anna looked around the shore and into the sea. She didn’t see any sign of Elsa. “Bruni, where is Elsa?” The Fire Spirit climbed onto Anna’s shoulders and settled facing the sea. The despair in Anna’s grew at what Bruni was alluding to.

_‘Help!’_

Anna heard the voice from before. Elsa had to be the one calling her.

_‘Call me.’_

Anna got up and walked closer to the waves.

“Elsa!” She called.

_‘Call me.’_

“ELSA!” Anna called again. It didn’t seem to be working.

_‘Call me!’_

“I’m trying! How else am I supposed to call you?!” Anna didn’t know how else to call her. Was her name not enough? Anna could feel Elsa in her bones, but she wasn’t sure the right way to reach her.

In the distance, Anna heard the calling again. Loud and clear. The reaction of the Earth Giant and Bruni proved that they heard it as well. _‘Could this be it?’_

“Ah-ah-oh-oh,” Anna tried the call out. Still, nothing happened.

“Ah-ah-oh-oh,” Anna called out again. “Come on! Work, please.” Sensing her frustration, the Earth Giant placed their hand for Anna to climb once again. Anna jumped on and the Earth Giant strode into the sea part way. When they stopped, Anna took the cue to try once again. She cupped her hand by her mouth and with a deep breath, Anna called out.

“AH-AH-OH-OH!”

-

_‘A voice? Is it the voice again? Why does it sound so sad? I’m here, aren’t I?’_ Elsa opened her eyes. The Water Spirit kept pushing her deeper.

_‘Their eyes are now black. Is there darkness in their heart? Is there darkness in mine? How could it when it feels so warm right now? Is it the voice? Why does it sound so familiar?’_ The voice called out once again.

_‘Anna! It’s Anna! She’s here. Why am I here and not with her? Why am I allowing myself to be beaten?’_ Elsa gripped the hooves of the Water Spirit. With regenerated power, she sent her ice into the Nokk in an attempt to freeze them completely. The Water Spirit dissipated before freezing. Elsa swam her way towards the top, but She felt the air leave her lungs. Elsa didn’t realize how deep the Water Spirit pushed her down.

_‘No! I’m almost there,”_ Elsa reached out in hopes of getting closer. Her limbs began to get heavy. _‘No!’_

Her movements stalled altogether. Elsa felt a shift but didn’t have the energy to see what it was.

Then she felt something push her towards the surface. The darkness faded away as she got closer. Then finally, the darkness faded, and the light shined bright.

-

Anna waited impatiently. Her eyes roamed the sea for any signs of Elsa. Anna felt Elsa deep in her heart. She knew Elsa was alive. So, where was she?

Suddenly, Elsa shot out of the water. Gale lifted Elsa higher into the air. Anna celebrated in relief.

The relief short lived when the Earth Giant moved. Anna stumbled as they brought their hand back in a motion as if they were going to throw something. Bruni jumped off her shoulder, confusing Anna further.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Anna got her answer when the Earth Giant threw Anna into the air in the direction of Elsa.

“WHOOOOOOAAAAA!”

Anna flew into the air at high speed she’s never felt before. Whatever the Earth Giants reason was, it got her closer to Elsa. Maybe a little too fast.

“Elsa!” Anna yelled out.

Elsa broke from her trance at the sound of Anna’s voice.

“Anna!” Elsa stuck out her hand for Anna to grab. Anna reached out, and with the help of gale, they were able to grab onto each other.

“So, what’s the plan?!” Anna asked loudly for Elsa to hear above the wind noise from falling.

“Hold on tight!” That was something Anna could do. Always.

They both stared down into the sea. The Water Spirit materialized into its horse form, waiting for them to come down.

As they edged closer, Elsa created a lasso of ice. Anna immediately caught onto Elsa’s idea and grabbed the other end

“Slow us down, Gale!” Elsa called out. Gale put resistance to slow them down. Elsa blasted her ice towards any water that got near them.

“Ready Anna?”

“Ready.” They let go of each other. Gale slowed them down enough for Elsa to create a ramp for herself to land on while Gale eased Anna on an ice platform. They crossed over the Nokk, and once they landed, they pulled down minimizing the movements of the horse. Before the Nokk could retaliate, Elsa created a bridle and managed to get it on the Nokk. She quickly created reins as she jumped onto its back.

The Water Spirit bucked around, trying its hardest to buck Elsa off. Elsa held steady, countering the movements of the Nokk with her own. Finally, the Water Spirit calmed. Their black eyes faded to a pure white.

“Whohoo!” Anna jumped for joy. Elsa led the Water Spirit towards Anna.

“All spirits have been saved.” Elsa held out her hand. Anna grinned and grabbed onto it. Elsa pulled her up as Anna whipped her leg around the Nokk. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa while Elsa sped the Water Spirit into a gallop. Elsa and Anna looked on ahead.

“One final destination remains,” Anna said as she held on tight to Elsa. Elsa hummed in agreement.

Ahtohallan.


	7. Stronger Together

Ahtohallan wasn't entirely how Anna imagined it would be. She envisioned an actual river but with magical properties. Mysterious waters that when one looked at their reflection, the answers they were looking for were found. Anna didn't expect and actual physical representation of a glacier. It seemed like myths hold some truth after all.

"So, this is Ahtohallan? It's warmer than I thought." Anna said trying to ease Elsa's worries. The snort Elsa attempted to hold in indicated that Anna's ironic comment worked.

Elsa took in a deep breath. Deep inside her heart, she felt the spirits. Broken free from the chains of darkness. Elsa stared at the entrance to Ahtohallan. She could feel its pull. Deep and heavy, the bearer of the answers, the keeper of memories. Why was it that Elsa felt uneased? What lay in the depths of Ahtohallan?

Elsa broke out of her thoughts when she felt Anna shift. Anna's hand gently brushed a stray of Elsa's hair back into place. Elsa saw the loving look Anna sent. A soft smile ever-present during the interaction between the two. Anna slid Elsa's hand into her own. Elsa immediately gripped it tight. An assurance needed for both of them. With one last loving gaze, Elsa and Anna strode into Ahtohallan.

Together.

* * *

The moment Elsa and Anna stepped inside the glacier, Elsa felt the intensity of the magic that Ahtohallan held. When Elsa touched the walls, light covered the ice creating a path through the dark. The two kept quiet as they journeyed deeper into the glacier. While the light refracting against the ice created a beautiful illustration, Elsa still couldn't shake off the uneasiness in her heart.

"You feel it too, right, Elsa?" Anna asked. "Like the silence of this place is hiding something sinister."

"I do. Let's proceed with caution." Anna gave Elsa's hand a squeeze of reassurance as they proceed further into Ahtohallan. Elsa placed her free hand over her heart. The constant act didn't go unnoticed by Anna. Anna thought back to what Yelana said about the day the mist covered the Enchanted Forest. The darkness that enslaved many that tragic day. Anna thought about the hypothesis of the darkness in people's hearts. Those with blackened hearts were susceptible to being consumed. The idea made sense to Anna. What Anna wondered was if the darkness was an entity all on its own, or was it being controlled by someone?

* * *

Elsa and Anna finally reached a dead end. A grand room with columns that reached the tall ceiling. Intricate details lined the walls. Anna recognized the symbols of the four spirits scattered throughout the room. A beautiful sight to behold if it weren't for the echoes of the lullaby. Anna thought it would have been the most ominous verse. _'Dive down deep into her sound, but not too far or you'll be drowned.'_

The verse that frightened her the most, the interpretation of what it could mean, as the protector of the Fifth Spirit. No. As the protector of the person she loved most. Elsa. The duty of protecting Elsa from going too far. But, Anna has already encompassed the role of Elsa's protector into her soul. She accepted her fear now, using it as a motivation to make her stronger.

Observing Elsa's expression, Anna knew the verse from the lullaby that bounced off the walls were meant for Elsa. It echoed and dug itself deep into Elsa's heart. Anna felt it in the way Elsa let go of her hand, saw it in her shaken body with widened eyes, and heard it in slight wheezes that escaped passed her teeth.

_'Can you brave what you fear most?'_

The hairs on the back of Anna's neck stood up. A heavy shiver ran up her spine.

_'Can you brave what you fear most?'_

The eyes of Elsa darkened, no longer the deep blue Anna loved. Elsa visibly shook. Elsa didn't dare to turn and see the dark figure rise from the ground. Anna turned to look.

_'Can you brave what you fear most?'_

The figure with the silhouette of Elsa.

C̴̨̃͆̉͠ä̸͇͎́̓̋͛n̸͓̼̠̄͑͊͝ ̴̢̨̤͔̃̀ỳ̶͖̖̱̖̃o̸̠͆̕u̷̪̍̄̍͝ ̴͕̰̔͊͝b̸̬͖̲̰̉̃͊r̸̫̻̰̅̆̄̈a̵̡͊v̷̛͇͙̹̙͒̚͝ẹ̵͒͝ ̵̢̨̘͑̃̃ͅw̵̛͓̬̬̄͐̕ͅh̶̺͈͌͌̄̚a̵̩͕͇̾̀͑͝ͅẗ̸̻͈́̈́́̈́ͅ ̵̯̻̤̘̋̎̐̏ý̸̭̝̉o̸̦̅̋͋̾ͅṷ̴̑̒ ̷͔͔̆́̑f̴̫̍̆̕e̴̟̮̱̍̑â̶̡r̷̙͐̈́ ̸̨̧̫̤̓̀͗̆m̶̩͖̤̋͘ơ̸̲͍̔̈́s̶͍̳̆̂̊͠t̸̯̯̋̃?̷̛̤͖̻̄̂̕ͅ

* * *

"Elsa, watch out!" Anna acted quickly and tackled Elsa out of the path of a dark attack. She cradled Elsa as they crashed into the floor. "Elsa!" Anna saw the way Elsa held her head. Her eyes shut tight as if trying to silence her thoughts. "Elsa, you need to snap out of it," Anna tried to get through to Elsa quickly, but Elsa stayed in her curled position. Having no other choice, Anna stood up and drew her saber. She took a protective stance above Elsa.

"Who are you?" Anna asked the dark-figure. The dark figure didn't reply. Instead, it created a sword from the dark and dashed to strike at Anna. Their swords clashed; Anna pushed back with force until the dark-figure backed away. As soon as the dark-figure landed, they immediately went on the offense again. Anna matched the attacks blow for blow. Sliding and blocking wherever the dark-figure struck. From the assaults, Anna inferred that the dark-figure's target was Elsa. Anna growled after blocking an overhead attack.

"I won't let anything happen to her!" Anna cried out. "You're not going to get through me."

Anna went on the offensive this time. Striking and blocking, Anna tried to make out the features of the dark-figure. Her initial assumption was correct in the silhouette, looking like Elsa. Now with each passing blow of swords, the details started to form on the dark-figure. There was no mistaking it. The dark-figure had Elsa's features. Anna didn't understand why this dark-figure would wear Elsa's appearance. _Did the darkness have so much power that it could take a physical form?_ Anna glance at Elsa for a moment. _Or was it the manifestation of the fear in Elsa's heart?_

The split second that Anna took to glance at Elsa was costly. The dark-figure knocked Anna to the ground and knocked Anna's saber out of her hands. Defenseless, the only thing Anna was able to do was to move out of the way of a deadly strike.

"AAAHHH!" Anna screeched in pain. The blade in her shoulder dug deeper as the dark-figure twisted and pushed the sword. The extreme agony prevented Anna from crying out. Her mouth merely opened in a silent scream. The likeness the dark-figure had to Elsa made Anna think that Elsa was the one behind the blade. She attempted to squash that thought as soon as it surfaced, but it was too late. The darkness snatched onto that thought and projected a clear image of Elsa, for Anna's eyes, as the dark-figure prepared the final blow. Paralyzed with fear, Anna could only watch as the image of the women she loved, moved to strike the sword into her heart.

"NOOOO!" Elsa screamed out, having awakened from her trance at hearing Anna's anguished scream. Her hand outstretched, Elsa managed to blast and ice barrier right before the sword stuck Anna. Elsa got up, grabbed Anna's saber off the ground, and sprinted towards the dark-figure.

"Get away from her!" Elsa yelled in anger as she slashed at the dark-figure. They broke their sword free form the barrier and managed to fade away before Elsa's attack connected. Elsa quickly helped Anna up, cautious with Anna's wounded shoulder. Elsa's eyes teared up at the sight.

"Anna, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "If I were strong enough to ignore the dark whispers in my head, you wouldn't have been hurt and-"

"Don't!" Elsa hung her head in shame. She thought Anna had every right to be angry at her. Only Elsa read Anna's tone wrong. "Don't ever apologize for feeling fear, Elsa." Anna pushed Elsa away as the dark-figure came to strike them both. Elsa instinctively tossed Anna her saber while Elsa created her ice sword. Anna went into a front guard form. She deflected the attacks from the dark-figure all the while managing to get her words out.

"Your fear isn't something you need to hide. To push away. To think that it makes you weak." Anna pivoted from an attack. Still, on the defensive, Anna flung her saber across her back. She succeeded in blocking the slash from the dark-figure. Holding the guard, Anna looked up at Elsa with a tender smile. "You don't have to face your fears because they don't control you, Elsa. Accept your fears. Let them become the reason you are strong."

A tear dropped from Elsa's eye. She'd always known her role as the Fifth Spirit was a heavy one. Any thought otherwise, she pushed away, thinking it was only due to her not understanding her purpose. She acknowledged the expectations from everyone because why shouldn't she? Elsa was the Fifth Spirit. But with the expectations, came the fear she felt the need to hide. The fear of not being the one everyone wanted.

The fear of messing up.

 _'Can brave what you most fear?'_ Elsa thought the words meant to eradicate all of her fears. When she felt the darkness grip her heart, all the bravery left her body. It felt too much to overcome. A fear that kept growing and growing but Elsa refused to see it and pushed it down in hopes of it never surfacing again. When the fear grew too big, it became too heavy for Elsa to discard. It consumed her. So much, that Elsa nearly forgot a vital promise made to her and one she returned.

Elsa didn't have to go through this alone.

_Can brave what you most fear?_

Anna was right.

The moment Anna saw the change in Elsa's eyes, she grinned so broadly Anna thought her mouth would freeze into place. She passed back and pivoted the saber to push the dark-figure away. Anna heard the clack of Elsa's boots behind her. The unmistakable swoosh of her powers shot upwards that forced the dark-figure to jump into the air. Biting through the pain, Anna kneeled and positioned her saber as a platform for Elsa. The moment Anna felt Elsa's foot touch, she shot upwards and gave Elsa a lift into the air. With the ice sword gripped in both hands, Elsa charged the blade for the final blow. Elsa raised her hands and in one swoop, clashed her ice sword, with all her emotions imbued into it, against the dark sword of the dark-beings. The forceful clang disarmed the dark-being and sent them crashing into the ground.

Before the dark-being could retaliate, Anna came sliding on her knees and grabbed ahold of them from behind. They struggled against Anna, but Anna held on as tight as she could. The dark-being let out a vengeful scream, thrashing against Anna. Anna still held on.

Elsa slowly walked up to the dark-being. Face to face. The dark-being shrieked at Elsa. Unfazed, Elsa slowly raised her ice sword and pointed to the dark-beings chest, where the heart would be. Glaring red eyes met recognizing blues. Elsa moved forward, the ice sword dispersing into the air.

Elsa enveloped the dark-being into her arms. The dark-being didn't struggle. Elsa squeezed tighter, fully welcoming what the dark-being represented, what the darkness tried to hold against her. Elsa and Anna felt the shift in the dark-being. The dark appearance slowly faded to white. Anna let go of the being and stepped aside for Elsa to have this moment. Elsa pulled back as well and rested her hands on the being's shoulder. The being's eyes closed and they became entirely white. Then they started to disintegrate into snow and scattered into the air slowly. Elsa kept her eyes on the being's face as they transformed into snow. The last thing Elsa saw, were own blue eyes reflected at her before the only thing that remained was snow.

The snow suspended in the air gradually formed around Elsa, before finally attaching to Elsa, converting her attire a pure white. The act reminded Elsa of her ice creations. This time the feeling felt different. This time she encompassed her position. A role she is no longer afraid to accept. With the last of her transformation complete, Elsa reached behind and undid her hair, letting her hair flow free. Elsa immediately sought out Anna's eyes afterward. Anna held out her non-injured arm and Elsa hurried towards Anna and enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank you." Elsa kept repeating the gratitude over and over. Anna pulled away only to touch their foreheads together.

"Come on. There's still a mist that needs to be taken care of," Elsa said after having a moment with Anna.

"What about the answers?"

"We have plenty of time for that. Ahtohallan isn't going anywhere anytime soon." With that, the two left Ahtohallan.

* * *

Anna's injury was immediately taken care of the moment she and Elsa arrived at the Northuldra camp. Anna was pleased to know Kristoff, Ryder, and Honeymaren escaped with only minor scratches and bruises. Elsa and Anna gathered everyone to the entrance of the Enchanted Forest. The final moment of this journey coming to its conclusion.

"Is everyone ready?" Elsa asked enthusiastically. Elsa made sure to look at every single person, reassuring the worries in their eyes. Satisfied, Elsa raised her hands to the sky. Closing her eyes, Elsa waited for the tingle in her hands. Different, yet familiar at the same time. The mist moved slightly, causing everyone to look at the movement. With an excellent grasp, Elsa moved her right hand down to the right. She mirrored the same action with her left, before moving her both hands inward. The motion caused the mist to move in a circular pattern faster and faster. Elsa created a light cloud of snow. Her hands moved rhythmically imitating an elegant dance. The mist of snow moved along to the movement of her hands, its own dance taking place to compliment Elsa's. Elsa then added movement of her legs and body evolving her dance into that of a personification of emotion. She encompassed many emotions — happiness, anger, sadness, hopefulness, despair.

Love.

Adding the final piece to the art, a snowflake formed from the mist and Elsa's snow. A combination of Elsa's signature snowflake and that of the four spirits merging in unity. Elsa finished by tossing the snowflake high into the sky. The snowflake rotated before finally scattering into the air. The mist finally dissolved, allowing the light of the sun to shine bright onto the Enchanted Forest in over thirty-four years.

Hollers of joy scattered throughout the area as well as the tears of joy to many. The four spirits joined in the celebration as well. They assumed their previous role before the darkness came. Co-existing with humans in peace, but now reinforced by love.

Anna whispered to Kristoff and Ryder and asked them to pass it on to everyone. They nodded eagerly and spread Anna's idea. Anna, content with her idea, caught Elsa's eyes after many thanked her. They shared a look of adoration. A crowd gathered behind Elsa and Anna's smile turned playful, confusing Elsa for a moment. It shocked Elsa when she felt hands grab her then tossed her into the air. On the second toss, though, Elsa let out a belt of a laugh. The crowd cheered and chanted Elsa's name with each toss. Anna would have helped with the toss if it weren't for her injured shoulder. Seeing the complete joy on Elsa's face made the small sacrifice worth it.

After all the festivities ended, the majority of the Arendellians prepared to make their way back to Arendelle. Those that wanted to remain in were welcomed whole-heartily by the Northuldra.

"Do come to visit often. I'd like to see my niece as much as I can," Yelana said to Anna.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Elsa now has a speedy water horse. We can be here in half an hour tops." Anna said with pride as Elsa rolled her eyes at with affection.

"Well then, this is farewell for now." Anna shook her head.

"No, not a farewell. An 'until we meet again,'" Anna remembered how her parents would never say goodbye. They'd always promised each other to meet again no matter the distance between them came.

"Your mother would always say that," Yelana recalled sadly. Anna caved and crushed Yelana into a hug. Yelana recuperated the embrace. She motioned for Elsa to join into the embrace which Elsa wasted no time and joined.

"Group hug!" Ryder called out as he dragged Kristoff and Honeymaren as well. The group squeezed each other. The newly formed bond spoke silent promises to meet again. One that would endure for many years to come.

Kristoff readied Sven and made sure the wagon was in top shape before heading out.

"All set. Everyone ready?" Kristoff asked.

"Elsa, are you sure we can't ride the Nokk. We'd get there so much faster." Elsa giggled at Anna's impatience.

"Sadly, no. The spirits need to stay here and gain their strength back after being consumed in darkness for so long."

"Fair enough. Alright, Kristoff, we're ready." Kristoff nodded and set Sven into motion. The three looked back at the Northuldra, waving until they were no longer visible.

"One story ends," Anna began.

"And another begins," Elsa finished. They cuddled close into the back of the wagon. Not knowing the future, both excited and frighten Anna. In time Anna would become Queen. Accepting her role just as Elsa had. Elsa placed a gentle kiss upon Anna's forehead. As Anna supported Elsa, Anna knew that Elsa would recuperate that support with equal intensity. Despite what the future may hold, Anna knew that she and Elsa would discover the future. Together.

* * *

~Three Years Later~

Queen Anna watched over her kingdom from the balcony of her room. In the past three years, Anna found her own meaning on what it meant to be Queen. What Arendelle meant to her. The happy faces of her people and children, the natural surroundings that made Arendelle unique, and the memories of her childhood and that of her parents. The people where more than just her subjects, they were her family. Arendelle was her home. And she'd do anything to protect it.

The wind blew her hair soon, followed by the familiar whistle of Gale. Anna smiled. Gale's presence always announced the arrival of another. Anna held out her hand. Another hand immediately intertwined theirs with hers. Followed by a pair of lips pressed lovingly against her forehead — the arrival of Elsa.

"You took a bit longer this time," Anna spoke, finally looking at Elsa. After all these years, Elsa never failed to set Anna's heart racing and vice versa.

"Ahtohallan had more answers than usual," Elsa replied. Throughout the three years, Ahtohallan would call Elsa every so often. Ahtohallan gradually showed Elsa the memories of the past. Secrets unraveled before her eyes — each with its own weight to hold.

"It's time, isn't it?" Anna had gone to Ahtohallan with Elsa several times. Bearing the weight of secrets as well so that they don't drown Elsa with their revelations. The first time Anna went a live memory of her mother appeared. Anna had nearly broken down at being able to see her mother again after such a long time. While the memory was short-lived, Anna cherished the last words of her mother. Iduna had left answers in her secret study which Anna studied vigorously.

There was one place they have yet to venture in. What Elsa called the chasm. The deepest part of Ahtohallan where the darkest memories reside. Iduna had warned them that it was too soon to enter.

_"How would we know when the time is right?" Anna had asked in hopes of extending her time with her mother._

_"You'll feel it in your hearts. An emotion that is strong enough to live in harmony beside the darkness. One that you've come to know well. But it goes much deeper. When you feel it, the time has come. Anna. Elsa. Until we meet again."_

"Yes. Another journey awaits us. Are you ready?" Elsa looked at Anna, asking more questions behind what was said.

"I've traveled near and far, raced against the fate of the stars with you, Elsa. Any adventure or challenge that awaits, I'll gladly go with you just as I know you'll follow me." Anna gazed out to the courtyard. Kristoff, Ryder, and Honeymaren have arrived for their monthly game night. They all waved upon seeing the two lovers. Anna and Elsa waved back. A notion came to Anna. "If I had the chance, to explore any other voyages, to repeat our story," Anna raised their intertwined hands with a grin. "I would take your hand and do it all again." Their lips came together. The act worth a thousand words. Anna and Elsa knew that in any universe, that any form of love shared between the two, one thing was certain.

Anna and Elsa are stronger together.

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write back in January. I really don't write often, so it was also a challenge and took me the whole month to complete. When I do write I tend to create a too big of an idea which is what happened here lol. I hope those who took time to read this enjoyed it and Thank You!


End file.
